


All In Good Time

by beersforqueers



Series: Zukka End Game Series [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dad Sokka, Dad Zuko, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe Jet will make a guest appearance?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beersforqueers/pseuds/beersforqueers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlet vignettes of Sokka and Zuko's life together based on this <a href="http://omgbeersforqueers.tumblr.com/post/139744597213/300-words-or-less">tumblr post</a> that I couldn't resist, with a variety of ratings. </p><p>Come find <a href="http://omgbeersforqueers.tumblr.com/">me</a> if you have one you'd like me to write!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I think I heard something."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, something fucked up is going on with my account... Like a thing that I deleted got published and 2 MORE drafts got created? So, uh, yeah. That happened and I apologize for any confusion. Here's the actual thing. OOPS. Like, with the story part. 
> 
> I'm embarrassed and going to sit in a corner now, ok, bye.

"I think I heard something."

Zuko bit back a sigh. He held very still in the bed, hoping that Sokka would think he was asleep. Instead of letting him be, however, Sokka poked him.

"You didn't hear anything. There's nothing there,” he sighed.

"I definitely heard something. You should go check." There was a rustle as Sokka rolled to face him, and he turned his head just enough to see the expectant expression on Sokka’s face.

"That's what we have guards for, Sokka."

"What if it's a scorpion spider? What if it's in our room? What if it's under the bed? You should really check,” Sokka insisted.

"There is no scorpion spider. Go back to sleep Sokka,” he said, and lay his head back down on the pillow. The sheets susurrated softly as Sokka readjusted on his side, hand snaking out to rest gently on Zuko’s stomach.

There was a moment of silence. Then:

"I've never thought to ask this before. What about fire drills?"

"What?" Zuko groaned.

"Fire drills. Do you just have the greatest ever sprinkler system, or is everything made of flame retardant materials, or what? You have a lot of uncontained flame around here. What if there are fires? Does the fire nation have a contingency plan for massive fire outbreaks?" There was a lot more rustling from Sokka’s side of the bed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Sokka had propped himself up on one elbow to look at him.

"They're called fire benders, Sokka."

"Oh."

More silence. Then:

"What if it's Izumi? She's been scared of the dark lately. Maybe you should go check on her."

"The kid is fine, Sokka."

"Some dad you are. She could be lying there terrified and you aren't going to comfort her,” Sokka pouted. The hand on Zuko’s stomach started tracing distracting circles across his skin.

"She already has one dad who gives into her every whim. You've successfully saddled me with being the un-fun parent."

"You saddled yourself with that one, mister.”

"Whatever, Sokka, go to sleep."

Sokka grumbled under his breath, but flopped back down onto the mattress.

Zuko had just drifted off, when...

"Zuko? I heard another noise."

 

 

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: “Great, how are we supposed to get home now?”
> 
> Come find me! [Tumblr!](http://omgbeersforqueers.tumblr.com/)


	2.  “Great, how are we supposed to get home now?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's for [interextrovert](http://archiveofourown.org/users/interextrovert) (again ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I find it impossible to stick to the less-than-300-words thing.

“Great, how are we supposed to get home now?”

“Zuko, I will have you know that I navigated for Team Avatar for, like, a really long time, ok?” Sokka held the map out at arm’s length, rotating it slightly as he tried to find their position.

“I don’t doubt your navigational skills, Sokka,” Zuko huffed. “I just can’t believe you let our komodo rhino run off.”

“Listen, not every romantic picnic can go off without a hitch,” Sokka glared over the top of the map. “I was trying!”

“Trying what?” Zuko snapped, “To get us stranded out here?” He looked up at the creaking trees surrounding them—the forest seemed a little too quiet in the weak late-afternoon light.

“How was I supposed to know it needed to be hobbled?” Sokka dropped the map altogether and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not a komodo rhino expert. We don’t exactly have them on the Southern Pole.”

“I know,” Zuko said, flopping down onto a tuft of moss. “So _do_ you know where we are? We’ll have to walk back.”

“Yeah,” Sokka raised the map again and squinted at it. Zuko watched him, fondness infringing on his irritation. He held his tongue clamped between his teeth, his head quirked to one side, hair spilling across his cheek.

“Hey Sokka,” he said slowly. Sokka hardly looked at him, finger tracing a path back to the palace.

“We’re here,” he declared. “Shouldn’t take too long to get back,” he muttered.

“Sokka,” Zuko tried again.

“Hmmm…?” Sokka folded the map down carefully and pulled out his compass, pivoting so that he was facing north.

“Sokka!” Zuko stood up and darted around him, waving his hands in front of his face.

“Wha—?” Sokka blinked up at him in confusion. “What is it, Zuko? I know how to get home. We’ll be fine.”

“Sokka, let’s get married,” Zuko said, fumbling suddenly in his pocket. He’d, like, planned this, right? The afternoon hadn’t gone as anticipated, but still…

“What?” Sokka froze, eyes wide and blue in his dark face.

“I have,” Zuko finally got the little box out, “for your necklace, a, uh…” He opened the box and fished around in it, pulling out a small blue stone.

“Oh,” Sokka stared at it dumbly.

“Um,” Zuko held it out, his throat very dry. Sokka’s face was utterly impassive. He drew his hand back a little, fingers curling protectively toward his chest, suddenly afraid. “It’s ok if you don't…I shouldn’t have,” he flushed. “I’m sorry.”

Sokka’s hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist, yanking his hand back. Zuko looked up at him in confusion. He’d lost the map again and was using one hand to try to unfasten the back of his necklace. “Fucking help me, Zuko, jeez,” he complained, and Zuko jolted into action, reaching back to pull the clasp apart. He held the necklace mutely out to Sokka, who carefully pinched the stone between two fingers. They brushed across his palm, impossibly warm.

“How’s it look?” Sokka preened, the stone glinting dully in the waning light.

“So is that a yes?” Zuko gulped.

Sokka rolled his eyes, “You’re an idiot.”

Zuko threw his arms around Sokka’s neck, dragging him in for a kiss. There was an audible crunch under his foot.

“Oh fuck,” Sokka broke away and looked down. Zuko lifted his foot, the smashed remains of the compass revealed beneath his boot. Sokka laughed up at him, “Great, how are we supposed to get home now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: "I'm fine"
> 
> [Me in other internet places](http://omgbeersforqueers.tumblr.com/)


	3. “I’m fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was what I meant when I said there might be some angst in here, but I swear this is the worst it'll get!

 

“I’m fine.”

Sokka was sitting very still, back ramrod straight, his hair blowing in the breeze from the open balcony doors. The curtains flowed around him gently so that he looked like he was enveloped in pale red fog.

“Sokka—“ Zuko lurched forward, then stopped.

“It’s fine.”

“You’re not fine,” Zuko said softly. His heart was breaking.

“Yeah, I am. This is what we agreed to. I knew this was going to happen. _I_ agreed to it.”

“Agreeing to it isn’t the same as it actually happening,” Zuko said, padding up behind Sokka. He reached out to put a hand on Sokka’s shoulder, but Sokka reared away, twisting on the bench. His eyes were enormous and red-rimmed, his face very pale. Zuko felt all the blood drain from his face at the sight. Sokka looked devastated.

“Sokka, I’m sorry,” he whispered, but his voice broke mid-sentence.

Sokka leapt up from the bench. “Don’t touch me,” he warned, backing away. “You still smell like—“

“No, I, yeah, I’m sorry, I’ll…” Zuko hurriedly shed his clothes, stumbling toward the bathroom. There was already a bath drawn, like the servants knew. But of course they knew—everyone knew.

He slid into the water and picked up a bar of soap, scrubbing at his skin even though he felt dirtier on the inside than out.

“Did it at least take?”

He jumped, water slopping over the edges of the bath. Sokka had walked in and moved to perch on the side of the tub. He’d pulled himself together marginally, yanked his hair back into its ponytail. He fiddled with the stone on his marriage necklace, not meeting Zuko’s eye.

“Yeah, it did,” Zuko sighed.

“Only one,” Sokka said quietly. “I know we wanted more, but…”

Zuko swallowed thickly, nodding. “I don’t want to do it again,” he said. “I can’t do that to you ever again.”

“Thanks,” Sokka said. He finally looked at Zuko and the relief on his face made Zuko’s chest tight.

“You know I didn’t enjoy it at all,” Zuko said fervently. “You know that, Sokka. If it hadn’t been for the good of the Fire Nation, if you and I hadn’t wanted—“

“I know,” Sokka said, and he reached into the water, grabbed Zuko’s hand and held tight. The tension drained out of Zuko, and he stroked his thumb over the back of Sokka’s hand.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” he managed to choke out.

“You too,” Sokka sighed. “I can’t make any promises once the baby comes, though,” he grinned suddenly.

“Ugh, I knew I was gonna be replaced sooner or later,” Zuko groaned, sinking further into the tub. “This kid is going to be the brattiest child ever.”

“Oh come on,” Sokka said, eyes twinkling mischievously, “you’ve met Azula.”

“If we raise a kid like Azula—“

“We won’t raise a kid like Azula,” Sokka said seriously.

“I know we won’t,” Zuko said, and prayed it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr!](http://omgbeersforqueers.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next up: “You’re not gonna cry, are you?”


	4. “You’re not gonna cry, are you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my small gift to [simon_sj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simon_sj/pseuds/simon_sj) because they deserve it. Although maybe there could be a fuller length fic in the future if someone feels like writing me a prompt... until then, consider this your alternate ending where Sokka/Jet/Zuko work out just fine.

“You’re not gonna cry, are you?” Jet pet Sokka cautiously on the head, looking a little panicked.

“No,” Sokka lied, voice muffled in Jet’s chest.

“I thought you were planning to settle down in Ba Sing Se,” Sokka said, pulling back and sniffling.

“Eh, it didn’t really work out,” Jet shrugged, absently brushing Sokka’s hair back from his face.

Zuko, leaning against the doorframe, chuckled. “I’m shocked,” he said wryly.

Sokka finally let go of Jet, who stuck his thumbs into his belt, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet like he was preparing to run. His eyes slanted toward Zuko, who was still smiling faintly.

Sokka looked back and forth between them, feeling the echoes of past pain reverberating through the years.

“Hug it out, you’re killing me,” he groaned. Two sets of eyes snapped toward him, and both of them huffed indignantly.

Jet looked at Zuko, cocking an eyebrow at him. Zuko unfolded his arms.

“Oh my gods, just _do_ it already,” Sokka groaned, dancing impatiently on his toes.

They both glared at him, but embraced, arms looped tight around shoulders, Zuko’s face pressed into the crook of Jet’s neck. Sokka let out a relieved breath. Not that he’d been worried!

They finally pulled apart, Zuko’s hands finding their way to Jet’s face, thumbs digging in under his jaw.

He said something to him, too low for Sokka to catch, and Jet’s face twisted before he nodded, eyes downcast. He looked chastened, and the expression didn’t sit well on his haughty face. Then Zuko glanced slyly at Sokka and drew Jet in, slotting their hips together, lips meeting halfway so that Zuko had to tilt his face up to Jet’s.

The light fell on them beautifully through the high windows, casting the shadow of Jet’s lashes across the deep cut of his cheekbones, the slender press of Zuko’s fingers on his neck tightening when a flash of pink passed between their mouths.

Sokka’s knees dropped out from under him and he pitched forward, grabbing onto them. They jarred apart, blinking down at him in surprise. Sokka stared up at Zuko, widening his eyes becomingly.

“Please can we keep him?” Sokka asked, snaking a hand around to rest a palm on each of them where low back met the curve of ass. Jet winked at him while Zuko blushed.

“All right,” Zuko sighed melodramatically, obviously trying to hide his amusement.

“Yay!” Sokka crowed. “Celebratory group hug!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: “Wow, I guess you really are that ticklish.”
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr :-)](http://omgbeersforqueers.tumblr.com/)


	5. “Wow, I guess you really are that ticklish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this one is, if not mature, at least teen and up! And also there's a tennsy bit of BDSM! So, like, read on if you're into that.

“Wow, I guess you really are that ticklish.”

Zuko gave Sokka a look that was meant to convey his complete and utter lack of amusement. _Is now really the time?_ he rolled his eyes at Sokka.

Maybe Sokka could read his mind, because he leaned back in and said, “Ok, maybe now isn’t the time.” His hands ran up over Zuko’s arms, very carefully avoiding the insides of Zuko’s elbows. “Nothing’s too tight?”

Zuko glared up at him and shook his head.

“Right,” Sokka said. “Don’t ask the gagged guy questions.” Zuko nodded emphatically, tensing to pull a little at the ties on his wrists and ankles. He’d decided that this was the best feature of four-poster beds—no searching for a place to tie off restraints. Not that he was doing any of the tying, but he hadn’t heard Sokka complain.

“Comfy? Nod or shake,” Sokka checked in again, and climbed off the bed once Zuko had nodded. Zuko turned his head to watch Sokka shed his clothes, leaving them in a small pile on the floor. He turned back to the bed and moved to straddle Zuko’s bare thighs. “Remember that you promised to squeeze the squeaky toy if you want out,” he said seriously, shoving the little red ball into Zuko’s hand. Zuko gave it an experimental squeeze and winced at the whining noise. He was treading carefully along the line between thinking it was dumb and being thankful Sokka had dreamed up so many precautions. Just in case.

“I hope you’re ready,” Sokka said, a smirk replacing his sternness. He reached behind himself and returned with a fat beeswax candle. The flame was burning low and cool, and the melted wax that had collected around it gleamed in the reflected light. Zuko swallowed, eyes fixed on it as Sokka tipped his wrist and it began to pool, a drip running down the side. A droplet detached, falling toward his stomach, landing with a satisfying jolt of sensation.

Zuko arched up from the pillows, his ragged gasp swallowed by the gag. Sokka moved his arm in a leisurely spiral, smiling when the dribbles of wax made Zuko moan and yank at the ties. He was ridiculously hard, but the sharp feeling of the wax, just this side of burning, felt too amazing for him to care. It was probably a good thing Sokka’d gagged him, though—without it he knew he’d already have been begging Sokka to touch him, and Sokka would do it. He never wanted to deny Zuko anything.

It was only when his chest was coated in a fine sheen of pearlescent wax and Zuko was reduced to a trembling ball of need that Sokka stopped. He sat up from Zuko’s thighs and licked a trail from Zuko’s collarbone to his ear. Zuko’s eyes rolled back in his head.

Sokka pulled back to grin impishly at him. “Did that tickle, Zuko?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr!](http://omgbeersforqueers.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next up: the hell if I know, cause I have an exam this weekend.


	6. “I can’t remember the last time I was this happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just shameless, shameless fluff.

“I can’t remember the last time I was _this_  happy.”

“How about when we got married?” Zuko rolled his eyes at Sokka.

“Nah,” Sokka said joyfully. “I like you, but not _this_ much.”

“I knew I’d be replaced eventually,” Zuko grumbled, flicking at the edge of the pale red blanket.

“She’s so _cute_ ,” Sokka cooed. “She looks like you! Oh my god, Zuko, she _l_ _ooks just like you_.” He stared up at him with an expression of incredulous delight, “she’s cuter you!”

“No one’s cuter than me,” Zuko said halfheartedly. “ _You_ don’t think anyone’s cuter than me.”

“I do now,” Sokka grinned. Zuko sighed and circled around Sokka to peer into the folds of the bundle in his arms. Sokka was wiggling his index finger between their daughter’s tightly clenched fingers, eyes going wide and round with delight when she pulled his finger toward her mouth to gum at the tip. “Zuko,” Sokka twisted around in his seat and stared up at him, “I love her.”

“Yeah, I’d gathered,” Zuko said wryly.

“You love her too, right?” Sokka said, brows pinching together with worry.

“Of course I do, you asshole,” he said, honestly surprised. “She’s our baby. How could I not love her? If I have to be replaced,” he ducked his head and wrinkled his nose at her—didn’t babies like funny faces? She only surveyed him with somber gold eyes. “I’m happy to be replaced by you,” he whispered.

“You aren’t actually getting replaced,” Sokka assured him. Zuko looked around at him. His face was open and thoughtful as he watched Izumi suck placidly on his finger. “I think I love you even more because of her.”

“What do you mean?” Zuko said. Something in his chest felt all warm and glowy. He scratched at his stomach. It felt weird. He wasn’t sure he liked it.

Sokka sighed happily, “Because, like, come _on_. Look at her.” Zuko did. She was so small and pinky and squishy-looking, and she looked _right_ nestled in the crook of Sokka’s arm. “She’s gonna be so much like you. You gave me more of you than I thought I’d ever get. So yeah,” Sokka’s ears looked a little red, “I’m done saying corny shit, it’s your turn. Tell me something about how you love me or whatever.”

“I would,” Zuko said, watching as Izumi’s tiny face screwed up in a look of intense concentration. “But I’m pretty sure you’d rather I change her diaper.”

Sokka’s smile somehow managed to convey both satisfaction and disgust as he handed her over, “I’m pretty sure that’s the best ‘I love you’ I’ve gotten all week.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know you wanna: [tumblr](http://omgbeersforqueers.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next up: "You should think about what you've done" (fair warning: it will most likely be quite filthy)


	7. “You should think about what you’ve done”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [noivenevermetyou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/noivenevermetyou/pseuds/noivenevermetyou) messaged me on tumblr and was like "please do this one and make it super filthy." SO. 
> 
> Honestly though, this was exactly what I needed in terms of writing--coming off of the end of classes and finals stress and trying to catch up on sleep, I had a massive case of writers block. Hopefully diving back in with some porn will help shake some words loose so I can start updating more regularly again.
> 
> Warning for D/S, exactly the kind of language you'd expect, and (I'm trying to figure out how to phrase this?) consensual humiliating name calling.

“You should think about what you’ve done,” Zuko said gravely. Sokka, spread out on his elbows and knees with his wrists tied behind his head, whined softly into the pillow.

Zuko ran a finger lightly down the cleft of his ass, slick and gleaming with oil, until his fingertip just brushed the pink of his asshole. He paused there, letting Sokka’s breath grow labored and frantic, until he finally bit out, “Fucking _do_ something, Zuko!”

“Are you thinking about what you’ve done?” Zuko crooned, finger running around the clenched ring of muscle, leaning across the breadth of Sokka’s back to whisper into his ear. “You’ve upset me.”

“I’m sorry,” Sokka gasped.

“Sorry what?”

“I’m sorry, Fire Lord Zuko,” Sokka said in a rush, hips trying to jerk back against Zuko’s hand.

“Will you obey in the future?” Zuko pressed.

Sokka hesitated, hips still straining, a moan breaking from his throat.

“Sokka,” Zuko nipped at the curve of his ear with his teeth, “if I tell you to suck my cock in the council chambers, I expect it done. If I want you rutting against my leg under the table like the slut you are, I _expect it done_.”

Now Sokka was definitely writhing, fingers clenching and unclenching, thighs trembling to not thrust backward, hips barely held in check. Zuko could feel him trying to open under his finger, trying to accept Zuko in, but it was too soon. Sokka _wanted_ to get fucked, and after his disappointing performance earlier, Zuko wasn’t in the mood to give Sokka anything he wanted.

“What should I do with you?” he hissed, yanking mercilessly at the ties binding Sokka’s wrists together. He bowed up off the bed until he was upright on his knees, his back pressed flush to Zuko’s front.

“F—fuck me,” Sokka sounded for all the world like he was being timid, but Zuko knew better. This was another game to Sokka, and he may be getting off on it, but he wouldn’t win.

“I think not,” Zuko plunged the finger into Sokka’s ass, up to the second knuckle, loving how Sokka yelled, the sound of his pleasure echoing and reverberating back to them in the enormous bedroom. “Is this what you meant?” he asked, knowing full well the answer.

“No,” Sokka snarled.

“What, then?” Zuko slid another finger around the rim, teasing, waiting to see if Sokka was ready. “Say it.”

“I want your cock,” Sokka gritted out.

“Cockhungry litte slut, aren’t you?”

Sokka whimpered, then squeezed his eyes shut, like he was still ashamed by how much this got him off. The first time Zuko had accidentally let slip one of the more profane things his brain had been running with for months, Sokka had gasped and come so hard he’d nearly passed out. …and then spent the next two hours giving Zuko the silent treatment. It wasn’t until after they’d had a long talk about it that Zuko had convinced him he didn’t mean it and Sokka admitted he really liked it.

Right now the latter was obvious—Sokka’s cock was jutting out from his hips, already dripping onto the bedspread, and Zuko watched it in fascination as he scrubbed a finger over Sokka’s prostate. Sokka jerked and cursed, and a fat pearl of pre-cum leaked from the head of his dick, already swollen and shiny in the dim candlelight.

“Please,” Sokka whispered, and his voice, so wrecked and desperate, cut Zuko to the core.

“All right then,” he conceded, shoving Sokka back into a prone position. “But only once you can’t even remember what you did in the first place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [beersforqueers on tumblr](http://omgbeersforqueers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
